


Shattered (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Platonic Romance, Power Play, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a sexy dream prompt I received, Chac finds relief in the man Teldryn could be, but only in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

His skin may be ashen grey, but it was smooth like Elseweyr silk under his palms. The dark expanse of his flesh was something Chac craved whenever deep into the drunken night he’d feel under Sero’s little spell. He can’t believe he’s feeling it now, all of him all at once and it just seemed like too much for his mind to bear. 

"Slow down, babe." He growls, ordering the taller elf to stay his hand and unleash him from his rough grasp. Chac always imagined him an aggressive lover, it was a perfect match to his gorgeous physique that tested the Bosmer’s own in strength. Hands grasped at their curves, Teldryn’s exploratory and possessive while Chac was needier than ever. 

"You can’t hold me down, boss. Not this way." Oh gods, when Teldryn called him boss..oh that did things to him you couldn’t imagine. Chac’s hand became firm and wrapped around his handsome throat, feeling his stubbled skin between his fingers. 

"Call me boss again, and you’ll have no other choice but to be held down." Teldryn’s lips curled into a wicked smile, his curious heart feeling thrilled by Chac’s dominant hand. It wasn’t often he was told to stay put.

Music played in Chac’s head while he claimed the other elf with his hands, feeling him and his overwhelming heat at last. Teldryn was taken and muscled against the bed, laying supine and hands pinned tight above him. 

There was an expanse of time where Chac’s mind was in a daze, when they both met halfway for a kiss that was ferocious, Teldryn’s pierced tongue battled his own and it was more of a fight than anything. He wasn’t holding back his strength and neither was the Bosmer.

Their tattooed lips met and so did their hips, Chac feeling the metal on Teldryn’s heavy cock press flush against his own. The Dunmer’s throaty growls felt wonderful in his own mouth, the heat coming from his body was immense, and Chac sought it soon with eager lips. 

Sero lay beneath him as he bit and tasted his ashen skin, immersed himself in everything Sero willingly offered him. He was rough, their hips grinding together at a pace Teldryn couldn’t control- more time dwindled down as Chac discovered his sculpture of a body. 

He was too much, or more, they where too much for each other to handle, and soon Chac couldn’t contain the sudden rush of heat he feels, overwhelmed and cumming so hard he was keening. Sudden growls from the Dunmer beneath him shook in his ear, but it was strange- wait… He sounded angry.

"Hey!-"

"Huh?!"

"Wake up, n’wah, you’re making a racket!" Teldryn’s voice sounded stern, and soon there was a firm swat of his hand against Chac’s shoulder. 

Chac sat up and looked positively delirious, staring at the elf with slivered eyes. He realizes all at once the mess he’s made in his pants, the cool rush of night air passing his ear.. They where asleep in their bed rolls in the tent, but now it seems Teldryn was spooked awake.

"You scared the daylights out of me with that hideous undead moaning." Teldryn slapped him again and Chac flinched, merely out of frustration. It honestly sounded like a zombie in the night and Teldryn nearly pissed himself. 

"Forgive my night terrors," Chac lied, wriggling himself carefully out of his bedroll to clean up. "and to think I let you sleep soundly while I dealt with your  _snoring_.”

"Well next time you hear me snore, you’re welcome to return fire." Sero retorted, wriggling inside his bedroll until he was turned on his other side. His eyes closed and he just wanted to get back to bed, he was sore all over. 

Chac cursed, cleaning himself up behind a scattering of bushes, running water under his hands. This wasn’t the first dream he’d had to deal with, not by a long shot. They where getting more common the more he and Teldryn got to know each other, and it was infuriating. 

When he came back to the tent and curled up, he heard the smartass drawl from his side of the tent “ _goodniiightt~”_  

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight." 


End file.
